Baby Broke It
by Jinxed22
Summary: The sequel to Marry Me? But you don't need to have read that fan-fiction to read this one! Contains lemon and yaoi, and MPreg, mild swearing. In this fan-fiction Deidara has a baby and Sasori and Deidara have some troubles accosiated to it...EDITED!


**This was the sequeal to 'Marry me?' But you don't need to read it to read this story! I hope you enjoy it, and please reveiw, it doesn't take much time to post a little reveiw :3**

**Warning: Contains lemon and fluff! MPreg aswell! Also a couple swear words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the character in this story called Ruto!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasori gave a slight groan and fell back onto the pillow, the sound of a wailing baby driving him insane! He looked at the clock, 1:23AM…<strong>AM?<strong> What was this? How long had it been since Deidara had been gone from his bed? A couple hours at the least…

He got up grudgingly and padded down the hallway, the sound of crying getting louder. He padded into his child's bedroom and frowned, where was Deidara? He padded over to the baby and picked it up, the small boy stopped crying and fisted onto Sasori's clothes.

"Where's mummy, hmm?" Sasori asked, he walked out the room and padded downstairs, he could hear crying…Deidara, crying? He ran down the rest of the way and into the longue, not there, bathroom, maybe?

Sasori turned around and walked over to the bathroom, rattling the doorknob. It was locked. "Deidara? Honey?" He called. There was a small whimper and he moved his son, called Ruto, in his arms, so he could try and open the door again.

"Go…" Deidara managed to tell him, his heart snapping in the process. The blonde got up and walking over to the door, blood dribbling down his wrists.

"Deidara, w-what's gotten into you!" Sasori exclaimed, panicking slightly. Was that it? After three years of being married…and 2 years of going out together, Deidara was leaving him?

"You don't love me…just admit it Sasori! You hate me" he cried. Sasori felt something catch in his heart and he leant his ear against the door, closing his eyes.

"I promised you, all those years back. Deidara, I would love you forever." He whispered. "You're the one that is blocking me out" he muttered, yelping and tripping over when the door opened.

Sasori looked up and his eyes widened, there was a long cut over the side of Deidara's face…his beautiful face. Sasori quickly got up and pulled him into a hug, feeling the younger boy collapse in his arms as they both sunk to the floor.

"Shh…" he soothed. "I have you…" he whispered. "Sleep…we'll talk later" he whispered. Deidara gave a slight nod and closed his eyes, blood trickling down his skin.

"Love…you…" he whispered.

::::

The morning came quickly, too quickly. Maybe the fact that it already was the morning when they fell asleep that changed it. Sasori woke first and sighed softly, Ruto was curled up to Sasori's side, his tiny little hand in Deidara's.

Deidara slowly woke up, and saw Sasori, moving closer to him, a fresh batch of tears leaking out his eyes.

"Sasori…I'm…sorry…" he cried. Sasori shook his head and gently moved Deidara onto his lap, picking Ruto up and placing him into Deidara's lap. He leaned down and gently kissed Deidara on the forehead, scratching away the dried blood on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, running his fingers down Deidara's back, just like he did all those years ago.

"Tired…frustrated" he said, naming a couple more emotions. "Angry…at myself for not being a better parent" he whispered. Sasori sighed softly and nodded; stroking Deidara's forehead and murmuring softly to him.

He felt the blonde snuggle closer to Sasori and give a sigh, the blonde opened his mouth and closed his eyes, obviously what he was about to say hurting him a lot.

"You…haven't…helped me…either…" he managed to rasp out, more tears dribbling down his cheeks. Sasori sighed softly and nodded, it was his fault…not his poor Deidara's…

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I'm a useless parent" he said, sighing softly. "It's…just…so hard" he said. Deidara blinked to him and a low growl rose in his throat as he pushed away from the redhead.

"What, you think it's hard? You haven't even done anything" Deidara told him, Sasori winced slightly, not at the words or the fact he was useless…at the fact Deidara was yelling at him.

"Deidara-wait" he said quickly, standing up and picking the baby up with him. "I'm s-sorry, I don't know how to be a parent…" he said.

"That probably means you shouldn't have been one." Deidara snapped, leaving the house and slamming the door.

Sasori heard the baby start to cry and growled, dropping it onto the sofa and storming up stairs, he slammed the door and heard the child down stairs cry out even more. He almost smashed the table. He saw the photos of Deidara and him on his desk and his breathing quickened; he walked over to the photo that had the baby in it, when it was first born…

"You ruined my life." He hissed, taking the photo out and cutting a hole in it, right where the baby would have been. "Your entire fault my life is in ruins now" he hissed. Locking the door and lying on the bed.

It felt empty without Deidara…too empty. "Deidara…" he whispered, falling into a deep sleep, with the baby still screaming.

::::

Deidara padded into the streets, just as it started to rain. "Could my life get any worse?" He whispered, he stopped and frowned. "That was a rhetorical question, mother nature." He said, "Don't try anything on me, un" he hissed.

He kept walking through the streets, his clothes getting soaked, the scar on his cheek stung like fire and he gave a slight sigh. "Sasori…" he whispered, before hardening. "The selfish bastard" he muttered.

"Heh, that doesn't sound much like you, Deidara." Itachi's voice said, then man padding over and sitting beside Deidara.

Deidara sighed softly and moved over, leaning onto Itachi's shoulder. Itachi had always been there…they were just friends…or, more like brothers.

"I'm broken, Itachi…I don't know what to do, where to go…Sasori probably hates me, I abandoned my own child for goodness sake…I abandoned Sasori, my Sasori…the one person whom I truly love…forever…I just left him…my last words being he was a crappy father…that he shouldn't have been one, what if he thinks that I don't love him anymore, Itachi? But I do…I love him so much…so much…" Deidara said, continuing to ramble on.

Itachi sighed and nodded, just at the right moments, he moved his arm around Deidara, and soon the blonde fell asleep. "Time to get you home now" he muttered, standing up and slowly walking back to Deidara and Sasori's house.

He walked in and laid Deidara down on the sofa, taking the crying baby in his arms. "I'll take you for a while" he said. "Let those two get there life back on track, ay?" He asked, writing a quick note before the leaving the house.

::::

Sasori woke up, no crying? That was strange. He sighed and padded downstairs, just to see Deidara's sleeping body on the couch. His heart gave a little flip and he walked into the kitchen.

There was a note on the table and he bent down, picking it up and starting to read.

_Dear friends…or, well, Deidara is my friend. Don't know you much Sasori, anyway._

_I'm looking after your child for a while, don't worry, I won't kill him, I know someone who can sort him out though, anyway._

_I restocked your fridge for you, and paid some bills, etc. etc. just focus on getting your relationship back…because, I know how important it was to each of you._

_Sayonara, Itachi._

Sasori sighed softly and gave a gently smile, he walked into the longue and his eyes gazed over the sleeping body of Deidara. He moved closer and gently picked him up, sitting down and placing Deidara onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, the sleeping figure flicked its eyes open and saw Sasori. He closed his eyes, thinking…before moving closer and gripping onto Sasori.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" He shouted, "Sasori! I love you" he cried, gripping onto Sasori's shirt. Sasori sighed and took a deep breath,

"If I was gonna leave you, I wouldn't have married you" he whispered. Deidara looked up at him, his blue eyes flooding with tears.

"I-" the blonde sniffed "-love-" Deidara added, hiccuping and trying to get the words out his mouth, "-you…s-so…-" he sniffled again "-m-much, un" he finished, looking up into Sasori's eyes, his big blue eyes round with worry, and love. Sasori sighed and pulled Deidara tighter, gently moving his fingers over the cut on his cheek, caressing it softly and lifting Deidara's chin up slowly, so the next words could be powerful.

"I know Deidara…and I love you to" he said, "so, so much" Sasori whispered, brushing his lip's over Deidara's faintly. He heard the boy give a small mew and Deidara's hands started to paw at his chest. "That's why I'm gonna be a better father…" Sasori said, moving his hand away from Deidara's chin, instead just caressing his neck.

Deidara nodded at him and moved in closer, his hands tugging at Sasori's cloak eargerly, "w-where is Ruto?" The blonde asked, closing his eyes and smiling at Sasori kissed away the tears, his lip's lingering over the pale skin.

"Itachi is looking after him," Sasori mumbed, kissing some more tears away, "your tears, they taste so good" he said, kissing down to his lips. Deidara willingly opened his mouth as Sasori's tongue plundged in, exploring the cavern, it tasted slightly like cigerette smoke, but that made Sasori even more horny. Deidara shuddered as Sasori's hand wrapped around his hard length, he gasped and pushed his hips forwards despratly into Sasori's hand.

The red head laughed softly and pressed his tongue up against Deidara's, hearing another groan from the blonde as his finger's pressed onto the leaking tip, feeling it leak through his fingers. Deidara shuddered again, and looped his arms around Sasori's neck, his hips thrusting into Sasori's hand, their lip's still glued together.

"It's been years without you kissing me this passionately" Deidara said, pulling away from his lips, some of Sasori's saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. Sweat glistened over his face and neck, and the tired blonde was still pushing into Sasori's hand, his body giving slight shudders. Sasori sighed happily, the wet feeling in his hand was fantastic. The red head leant down to Deidara's next and drew his tongue along it, licking up all his sweet taste.

"God…that's good…" he muttered, pressing against Sasori's hand again as the older male began to fondle his sacks. Deidara let out a strangle groan and opened his legs wider, feeling a finger slowly pushing at his hole. "Ahh! Danna!" Deidara moaned, thrusting his hips forwards again. "P-please! I'm...I need too-!" He begged, feeling Sasori's strong hand move around his hard member.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed," Sasori teased, pulling his hand away despite Deidara's whine. The older man quickly pulled Deidara's cloak off and dumped it onto the floor. His hands played around Deidara's chest for a moment, before taking off the other clothes. He tossed them onto the floor and got up, turning the heater on slightly and stripping himself down to his boxer shorts.

"I can't wait" Deidara whispered, looking Sasori up and down happily and licking his lips. Sasori's lips rose in a slight smile, and he slowly removed his own boxers, shuddering at the cold air, then at the feeling of a tongue running over the head of his twitching cock.

"Ah! Dei-" Sasori said, moving to the wall and leaning back against it as the blonde beauty took him all in. Sasori shuddered again, feeling his large member pressed up at the back of his throat. The blonde smiled and looked up at him, his eyes twinkling. The sight was enough to make Sasori cum. Deidara slowly moved his mouth away, his hands moving around Sasori's thighs. Sasori shuddered again, feeling them licking away, making him un-prepared as Deidara engulfedhim away.

Sasori groaned loudly again, his hands threading through Deidara's hair as he bucked forwards. Their was another moan from below him, and Deidara's tongue pressed to the tip of Sasori's dick. Pre-cum trickled out the corner of Deidara's mouth, and Sasori shuddered, pushing forwards again. "I'm...Ah! Dei!" He yelled, gasping again as Deidara's hands tugged his sack gently.

"Now, Sasori." Deidara whispered, his voice husky. Sasori shuddered and let out a loud groan, forming into Deidara's name as his cum shot down Deidara's throat. He pushed up into the boys mouth again and rode out his orgasm. The blonde below him slowly pulled away, licking the end of Sasori's dick back to its hardness.

Sasori sunk to the floor, and reached out, taking Deidara's cock in his hands, "You never got...to...come before," Sasori whispered, still out of breath from his orgasm. Deidara shuddered, and gripped the tassels from the shaggy white rug below them. He looked up, his eyes glazed and his mouth slightly open.

"I want to come when you fuck me," he whispered, slowly leaning down, his dick still standing erect. Sasori sighed lovingly and laid down onto him, kissing his neck and sucking it. His tongue slowly licking over the veins.

"Your so sexy Deidara..." he whispered, looking at the boys golden hair splayed underneith his head. "It makes me want to pound right into you...claim you as mine..." he whispered, shuddering as Deidara's hand gripped his butt cheeks.

"Sorry Sasori," he whispered, smirking all the while. Sasori sat up and frowned, looking down at him, "I already am yours." He whispered, leaning up and kissing Sasori before he could answer. Sasori smiled and kissed him back, the two tongues basically moving on their own, clashing with each other. Sasori's hands found their way down to Deidara's hole and he slowly pressed one finger onto it. "No dry...!" He whimpered, tugging himself away.

Sasori shook his head, and started to kiss him again, grabbing some lube from underneith a couch pillow and squeezing it onto his fingers. Deidara's eyes flickered with amusement, as if saying 'You keep some there?' Sasori rolled his eyes and put it down onto the floor, slowly massaging his hole, and pressing a finger in gently. Deidara gasped and pushed down on it. Sure it hurt, but it...it felt good all the same.

Sasori pushed another one in slowly, hearing a soft whimper from Deidara. "Shh baby," he whispered softly, starting to stretch him. Deidara mewled softly, but gave a groan as Sasori's long fingers brushed over his prostate.

"Fuck, Sasori." He whispered, swearing again as Sasori pushed his fingers into it, adding another one. Deidara shuddered again, and gasped as they were pulled out, and another tip pressing the puckered hole. "Put it in...!" He begged, screaming, and groaning out as Sasori slid in. "MORE! FUCK ME SASORI!" He groaned out loudly, panting against him and pushing back onto his hips.

Sasori smiled, and started to thrust up into his body, pulling Deidara into a sitting potition, the blondes hands looping around his neck. Sasori groaned and kept thrusting, shuddering as he felt Deidara's hole tighten around him. "Sas...ri..." Deidara whispered, groaning again as Sasori jacked Deidara off in time to the thrusts. Sasori nodded, and gave one more thrust before the two of them came together.

"I'll be a better father..." Sasori panted as his cum squirted out into Deidara, which must have been the hardest orgasm ever. Deidara gave a nod, his seed spilling over thier chests.

"I know..." he whispered, leaning in and kissing him. "And I love you..."

"Love you too...Dei..."

:: 5 Years Later ::

"Daddy, un!" Ruto squeaked, jumping up into the air and grabbing the ball. Sasori smiled; a wide grin on his face.

"Pass here!" He said, easily catching the ball from Ruto. Deidara gave a slight chuckle and leaned back against the house, watching his husband and son playing ball.

Ruto yelped and tripped over, his knees skidding against the hard cement. Deidara was about to get up and go over, but Sasori was there first. He gently picked up his son and held the boy close.

"You okay, Ru?" He asked. Ruto gave a slight nod and moved closer, the boy was only just seven years old. Deidara gave a slight smile, they were so close…

"Yeah…t-thanks Daddy, un" he whispered. Sasori smiled and moved his hands over the scraped knees, gently bending down and giving each of them a kiss. Sasori smiled and looked up, gently kissing his forehead as the boy snuggled closer.

Ruto had the same hair as Sasori, short, red and spiked up. His face also had the same look at Sasori's, yet he had perfect, bright blue eyes like Deidara's, and their personalities were more alike, of course with Ruto picking up the 'un' at the end of each sentence.

"Would you like to go inside now?" Sasori asked him, standing up and holding Ruto with him. Ruto shook his head and snuggled closer to Sasori.

"Can we g-go for a walk, w-with mummy, un?" He asked. Sasori looked over at Deidara and his heart flipped slightly. Deidara was so beautiful…so beautiful…

Sasori gave a slight nod and walked over, "come on Dei, were going for a walk." He said, Deidara rolled his eyes and stood up, gently twining her fingers with Sasori's.

"Mmm, sure, un" he whispered, leaning onto Sasori's shoulder and slowly slipping a hand down the back of Sasori's pants.

Sasori squeaked but smiled slightly and put Ruto down, "You go play…" he said. "Run to the river and back" he said, Ruto gave a look at his parents, that said 'I really don't wanna see what your about it do' before running off.

Sasori gave a slight smile and turned to Deidara, pulling him into a quick kiss. Deidara smiled and gently moved his hands around Sasori's waist, before leaning closer to his ear.

"I'm pregnant again"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? Please comment about it, and criqtie thanks! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, the sex scene, I got so bored writing it, so excuse that ^^' Also, you better rp or I'll set...Sasori after you, saying you stole his Dei-Dei.<br>**-KibaDoctor-luva


End file.
